A Little Different
by DJEquine
Summary: Arthur is a boy with a rare case of schizophrenia and autism. He moves next door to a girl named Victoria, they grew very close together but Alfred, who kept bullying Arthur was a problem for them until one day when Victoria finds out why. EngSey & AmeSey


"Now Victoria, I have to tell you something important about the new family moving in next door," Papa Francis says. Yes, there was a new family moving in next door to the Bonnefoys, "The Kirkland's have a young boy who is, special. His name is Arthur, he is about your age and he got picked on at his old school and that's partly why they moved. Arthur has a rare case of schizophrenia and autism, so he has a harder time and he gets frustrated easily. I want you to try to make friends with him, but don't treat him like he's special, okay?"

"Okay papa, I was already gonna do that because I was excited to see the new neighbors!" Little Victoria says.

"C'est bon! We will have dinner with them in about an hour."

"Bonjour, come in!" Francis invites the new family in.

"Good evening Mr. Bonnefoy." The husband of the family says.

"Good evening, you can call me Francis. Come in sit down!"

They all seat themselves at the grand table. There are four boys, the oldest, Ian has bright red hair and is about 13, the middle, Evan who has lighter red hair is about 9, his twin, Wyatt has lighter blonde hair, the youngest, Arthur has golden blonde hair and is about 6, the same age as Victoria and they all have bright green eyes.

"Hi! I'm Victoria! What's your name?" Victoria greets. Arthur just stares at her then pokes one of her red ribbons.

"Oh, my ribbons? My papa gave them to me on a trip to France." He still pokes at her ribbons then his mother tells him to greet himself to her.

"M-my name is Arthur."

"Hi Arthur!-" Victoria gets cut off by Arthur.

"Excuse me, but you have a little fairy on your hair ribbon."

"I do! Where!"

"There." Arthur points at the middle of the bow at nothing and since Victoria remembered about what her papa said about his schizophrenia she just went along with it.

"Oh, I see!"

"You do?"

"N-no not really, but I imagined it was there."

"You can imagine what you want but it's there!"

"Well, uh, that's because you probably have a superpower where you can see things others can't see."

"I know I do, but it gets annoying that others don't know."

"Well that just means your cooler than others!"

"I-I am?" She nodded and Arthur blushed a little and they continued there dinner.

After that dinner Victoria went next door every day to visit Arthur since papa said he needs some friends and that she thought he was nice.

Soon enough school was starting, they would be in the 1st grade. Since it was elementary school they had the same classes and Arthur didn't need nor want to have a counselor around him but instead he had Victoria with him at all times since they became good friends and they're parents suggested it.

"What do you see now? Another flying toothpaste bunny!" A kid by the name of Alfred who always messed with Arthur teased.

"It's Flying Mint Bunny! And it's none of your business!"

"Ooh! What're you gonna do! Summon some fairies!-" Arthur stated to pout.

"Hey! Leave him alone! Your just jealous that he's better and smarter than you, burger breath!" Victoria defended with arms out protecting Arthur. Alfred stood there stunned.

"F-freak!" Alfred ran off and Victoria turned to check on Arthur.

"Are you okay?" She comforts.

"T-thank you Vicki." He said sniffling.

"It's okay, come on, its recess time." Victoria hugged Arthur for reassurance, Arthur blushed and went off with her to recess. This was a daily occurrence for the two because Arthur was so different.

Time went on and Arthur and Victoria were still close, by this time they were in their freshman year of high school. Arthur was separated from Victoria due to his mental illnesses but they still had some classes together. They also made new friends, Victoria met two girls named Mei and Elizebeta while Arthur had one new friend named Kiku.

Alfred had also grown to, he was captain of the schools football team and always bullied Arthur when Victoria wasn't around. Like in P.E class Victoria wasn't there and whenever they played dodgeball Arthur would always be the target, Arthur couldn't help himself because he was scrawny and lived in his own little world.

Just after lunchtime Alfred had come up to Arthur and shoved him into a nearby wall.

"'Sup, I see you don't have your little pigtailed bitch nearby."

"D-don't call her that!"

"Why not? What are ya gonna do freak?" Arthur scowled, he hated Alfred and even more, or anyone that were to hurt Victoria. Seeing a narrow escape he ran over to Victoria's class.

He flung the door open. "Victoria!"

"Excuse me sir, you can't just-" the teacher was interrupted by Arthur.

"I need to see Victoria Bonnefoy!"

"Victoria." The teacher pointed to Arthur and she got up out of her seat to see what was wrong.

"What is it Arth-" she was cut off by Arthur hugging her.

"Alfred, it's Alfred, he annoys me so much and he called you a bad name and, and I just couldn't take it." He mumbled into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and patted his back for comfort.

"What kind of names?" She asked.

"He called you a, a bitch." Victoria was shocked. Why is it Alfred's job to make this poor boys life miserable?

"It's okay, I'll talk to Alfred." She said.

"B-but you'll get hurt."

"It's okay, I'll be fine." She calmly said.

"Now, go back to class and I'll deal with him after school, does that sound good?"

"Y-yeah." Then he slowly walked back to his class and Victoria went back to hers.

It was after school and Victoria was walking towards Alfred leaning on a column.

"Alfred!" She demanded.

"'Sup." he smirked as he saw her walk towards him.

"What is your problem!"

"What do ya mean?"

"You know what I mean! Why do you thinks its your job to pick on Arthur! He can't do anything about the way he is! And what did he ever do to you?"

"He did nothing."

"Then why do you pick on him?"

"You." She was shocked.

"Me? What did I ever do to you?"

"You may not have noticed but you gave all of your time to him, never me, even though I was your other neighbor and when we were younger you never included me. It was all about Arthur. You may not have noticed but I had no friends either and I wanted some attention, the attention that I never got! My dad is a pilot in the army and I rarely got to see him, and my mom was always busy because she was a business women, she never had time for me and always said 'go play with the kids next door' and every single time I went you _ignored_ me because of _him_. All I wanted was to be your friend too." Victoria stood there appalled. He was bullying Arthur just because he wanted her attention?

"I'm sorry, I-i never knew. If you want to be friends that's all righ-" she was cut off by Alfred kissing her. She tried to push him back but he just got closer until he decided to stop.

"I love you." Said Alfred.


End file.
